Arrow hurtcomfort drabble series
by MarenMary93
Summary: I'm starting a collection of h/c drabbles. Okay maybe one-shot series is more correct... BTW, I am taking requests!
1. Aching knee

**Okay, I've decided to write a series of hurt/comfort drabbles. (Or drabble-like stories…) I think I will label the stories with what kind of injury it involves. And I am open for wishes e.g. what kind of injury you want me to bother him with, what kind of situation, what degree… Before the island, on the island, present or in the future! You name it!**

**Just comment what you wish to read, and I'll try!**

**This "drabble" is some years into the future…**

* * *

Oliver limped across the parking lot towards their car. His knee injury was starting to act up again. It wasn't bothering him too much anymore, but sometimes it did. And at the most unbelievable times too…

Like on a shopping round at the local grocery store…

"Is it bothering you again?" Felicity asked as she walked beside him. She stepped closer "we can hug-walk the rest of the way if you'd like…"

Oliver looked down at his fiancée, whom was in the eight month of her first pregnancy –twins-. In less than two and half month, -probably earlier-, they would become parents…

"No, it's fine!" Oliver lied.

"Oliver…" Felicity said with a stern voice, "I know when you lie to me!"

Oliver gave out a grunt of pain as his old knee injury gave him a stab of pain.

"I'm fine… Okay, so it hurts a little… But you know you shouldn't be carrying anything heavy, I bet that goes for supporting heavy people too…"

"You're not heavy!"

"Yeah, I am! And you've said so yourself!" Oliver stopped and pulled Felicity close before he placed a kiss on her forehead, "Besides, it's only twelve feet left before we're_ inside_ the car…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Once again, if there is anything you would like to read, let me know!**

**(And I'll be very happy if any of you comments on whether you liked it or not!)s**


	2. GSW left leg

**The great thing about fanfiction… You CAN make up new characters, especially new bad-guys.**

* * *

Oliver could feel the sharp pain from the bullet piercing through his left thigh. It was like billions of small daggers that ripped through the tissue of his upper leg.

His leg simply collapsed underneath him, and he plunged to the forest ground.

"OW!" Oliver laid twisting on the ground before Al Mandez' feet.

"Now, will you take me to the military base on this island?" Al Mandez asked still pointing the revolver in Oliver's direction.

Letting out a jagged breath Oliver looked up at the man whom had arrived the island less than two weeks ago. -plane wrecked, arrived by parachute-.

"No."

Another gunshot rung through the air, and pain erupted from Oliver's left leg once again. This time closer to his foot.

"You know I will kill you…" Mandez said as he slowly started walking in a circle around Oliver. "That is, if I don't get what I want!"

"If I tell you! What will you do with the base?"

"I will bring justice to the world!"

"How?" Oliver bit back a gasp of pain as Mandez jostled him with his boot.

"I will nuke the people who made the world into a hell-hole!"

Oliver knew there was enough weapons and such at the military base to do just what the man holding a gun at him pleased.

"I can still torture you a while before you bleed out… Or you could just give in already…"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Hunching down beside Oliver, Al Mandez pressed the tip of the revolver against Oliver's kneecap.

Oliver could feel his heart beating faster as panic boiled in him. Being shot in the leg was one ting, being shot through the knee was a completely other thing! A shot through the leg could heal like any other wound, or fracture… It would probably never be as good as it once was, but there was a chance... A shot through the knee was far more complicated! The chance that the knee would never function properly again was great, even with top-notch medical attention!

Suddenly the familiar twang of a bow and arrow sounds, shortly followed by the sound of Al Mandez' gun.

The arrow had hit Al Mandez in the back and sent him off balance before he keeled over and died. Something that turned Oliver into a lucky man…

In the split second Mandez had lost his balance, before he pulled the trigger, he had moved the gun away from Oliver's kneecap. The bullet still nicked Oliver's leg, but this time it only caused a simple flesh wound.

...

Oliver looked up to see who had shot the arrow, and was shocked when he saw Slade staring back at him from the top of a boulder farther up the hill.

"I couldn't let him injure you so much that you had no chance of making it out of here! I'm going to keep my promise about taking everything away from you!" Slade yelled at him before disappearing beyond the boulder and running in another direction.

* * *

**Well here's another one for you! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Did you like my twist at the end?**


	3. Road rash - elbow

**Okay! First 'request'!**

**I got a suggestion about smaller injuries like pulled muscles, scrapes and bruises. I hope you will find this chapter fun to read!**

**I was thrilled about the challenge! Thank you Niagaraweasel!**

* * *

"Oh, that looks painful!" Felicity said once she saw the fresh road rash covering the upper part of Oliver's right forearm and elbow.

"Nah… It's nothing." Oliver smiled as he turned on the water to start rinsing the scrape. "Just lost my balance on the bike…"

He bent his elbow in an attempt to get a better view of the scrape. It brought back memories from before the island, when he and Tommy had been kids. He particularly remembered one time they had ridden 'shadow' down one of the hills behind the mansion, they were probably ten years old or so. Tommy was riding first, but his wheel had caught a root. Once Oliver saw his friend fly through the air he had hit his brakes… Both of them… By the time they both stopped sliding down the hill they weren't crying, they were laughing their asses off! It was a long, looong time ago. Damn, it was even before they had started partying…

He still recalled Tommy's expression as he uttered the words 'did you really use the front brake?' in disbelief. They had been in that age where every 'battle scar' was cool, and a battle with a bicycle and a hill created memories, even though it had stung when it happened. Subconsciously Oliver touched his left elbow where the marks of that particular trip still could be seen if you knew what to look for…

"Here let me…" Felicity's voice brought him back to the present. She had moved to his right side and held her hands ready to help him rinse the scrape and get rid of the small pebbles that was stuck. "Bike like motorcycle… or…?"

"Bike like the one I broke my collarbone while riding when I was seven…" Oliver said and smiled down at her with that smile that he reserved for her.

Felicity couldn't help but smile. That smile he sometimes gave her made her stomach fill with butterflies and her cheeks blushed with color.

"That kind of bike…"

"Yeah…" Oliver still smiled down at her.

"Uhm… Did you hurt yourself this time? Except for the major scrape on your forearm?" She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"No, I'm fine!" Oliver almost laughed at her description of the wound. "And just to be clear, this is a small scrape…"

His smile reached his eyes as he saw Felicity's expression.

"Geez! Then I don't want to know what a big scrape is!"

"Felicity…" This time he couldn't help but laugh, "It's just a small case of road-rash, and chanses are, this won't even leave a permanent mark…"

At this Felicity stopped and looked up at Oliver. "You sure?"

"Yeah… I'm sure!" he said before he put his arm under the lukewarm water running from the tap, and frowned as the scrape on his arm started to sting more than it had a few seconds ago.

He made sure he was in control of his own voice before he spoke again, "Can you be and angel and grab the nailbrush in the closet next to the towels?"

Felicity placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she skipped over to the closet and started looking for the brush…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! And thank you for the reviews this far!**

**I really hope for more challenges! You can either send them by review or PM! **

_**BTW, I don't know what the English name for the 'game' Oliver and Tommy played. But here in Norway, or at least in my home town we call it 'skygge' which means 'shadow', but I think somebody also calls it 'spøkelse' - 'ghost'. **_

_**(You ride as close as you can and try to shadow the person first in line, while trying to avoid running over the person in front of you… It's really fun, but quite stupid…  
Works well with bikes, snowboard, downhill skis, telemark skis and last but not least regular outdoor running… I won't call it parkour, because well… we weren't that skilled growing up…)**_


	4. Felicity bumps her head

**So, I got this challenge, from Spitfire303, about writing one with Felicity being distracted by something (preferably Oliver, as I understood it) and accidentally bumping her head or something… Then trying to hide it, and the reason it happened…**

* * *

Defined muscles bulging as he swiftly pulled himself up and 'jumped' to the next level on the salmon ladder. Felicity was fascinated by how the human body (especially Oliver's body), seemed to pop once he got worked up. His muscles got so chiseled that Felicity could have sworn one would need a diamond blade to make any damage at all.

She could see how his veins stood out against his damp skin, more prominently now that he was warmed up. She always loved the sight of well trained bodies… (Especially Oliver's extremely well trained, sexy, body)

She really had to get away from where she could see him, or where he could see her, unless she wanted him to see the red roses that had formed in her cheeks. That would be embarrassing…

The top of the staircase… That's it! She would have the perfect view of his muscly back, and she could leave out through the door once Oliver was finished with his ritual…

Felicity stood up from the office chair she had been sitting in, and headed for the stairs… Her high heels clacking against the concrete below. She moved slowly, keeping her eyes fixed at Oliver.

She stepped onto the first step and lingered there for a moment, then she took the next four in a bit of a hurry, since there was a pillar blocking her view of Oliver…

Another step and she still kept her eyes on Oliver, tracing his form from head to toe.

"Woah!" Felicity let out a small cry of shock as her left foot betrayed her, and sent her off balance.

She almost caught herself, but still managed to smash her head into one of the steps above her. She could feel the old familiar sting of a bump starting to form just above her hairline.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice sounded from the work-out area, then came the thud of shoes hitting the ground. "Felicity…? Are you all right?"

Felicity could hear his steps coming closer to her, but she really didn't want to look up and face him right now. She was sure the roses in her cheeks still had a brighter color than she wanted him to see…

"I'm fine!" she answered hurriedly, still trying to avoid meeting Oliver's face.

Right now he was beside her, well… beside her, below her.

He grabbed a hold of the railing and pulled himself up so that he was at level with her. He was still damp with sweat, and his veins still stood out, his muscle tissue still looking like it was hard as stone…

Felicity felt herself blushing even harder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I just… I just hit my head a bit…" Felicity looked down at the step she was now sitting on, "Nothing serious…"

"Looks like that's gonna leave a hell of a bump though…" Oliver commented before he hoisted himself up and over the railing so that he could sit next to Felicity and get a better look at the swelling that had started forming just above her hairline.

After a few seconds of studying the bump starting to form on Felicity's head, Oliver stood up and took the steps down two at the time. "Wait there, I'll find an ice-bag…"

ARROW

"What happened to you?" Diggle asked as he walked in and saw Felicity sitting in a chair, holding an ice-bag to her head.

"I fell over…" she answered, not too pleased about maybe having to reveal her true cause for tripping over.

"Ow, how? Why?"

"I don't know… I just tripped!" she lied. She really didn't want to tell either of the boys that she was watching them both as they worked out. She usually focused on Oliver, but Diggle's arms were about the size of bowling balls and hard not to keep staring at…

"Really?" Diggle frowned, "You just fell over?"

"Yeah, in the staircase…" Oliver added in.

"Do you feel well? Are you dizzy?" Dig's concerned voice made her feel a bit guilty.

"Well, I tripped…" Felicity reasoned.

"Mhm…"

Then without warning she started blushing once again. Oh, she just wanted to bury her head in her sweater…

Both men looked confused at her when she finally looked back up…

"What…?" Diggle asked, he was ready to bet something good would be told…

"Gaaah… I tripped because I was watching Oliver do pull-ups in the salmon ladder…" she caved in and confessed. There was no use in lying when her cheeks betrayed her like this.

"I KNEW IT" Oliver said with a triumphant laugh.

"You knew?" Felicity asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well… I guessed…" Oliver said and winked at her, before continuing, "I took your face-color as a hint…"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! **

**And thank you for the challenge!**


	5. Shoulder injury

**Sooo… Figured a random 1000-2000 word-er would be nice…**

**This one is set on the island**

His ribs ached. His left leg ached. His head ached. His whole body ached. His right shoulder on the other hand, hurt. His whole right arm hurt!

He decided he had to keep moving anyway. He was in bear-country after all… Trying to take a scorpion move had saved his life, most likely, but he had wound up injured.

He had been surrounded by Larsen's men, outnumbered, out-gunned. He had no chance to survive a fight, and there had been no other way to get out from the place without a fight.

The Norwegian crime-lord wasn't known to anybody outside his 'circle', but he was known on the island… Henning Larsen looked like your ordinary college professor. His age somewhere between forty and forty-five. Shaggy dark-blonde hair, glasses and a certain affection for plaid shirts -with patched elbows-.

As a last survival effort, Oliver had jumped off one of the cliffs. A-hundred-and-seventy-five-feet drop. He tumbled down the wall of the hill, and bounced every time there was a bump in the rock. He had been surprised when he found out he was still alive after that one… The joy of being alive hadn't lasted for long. Henning's men had Kalashnikovs, and they enjoyed using them. The ledge he eventually landed on gave no cover, the next drop was about eighty feet. Far less than the previous one, but this one was steep. Almost free-fall…

Oliver had hit the ground, hard. He had felt his right humerus snap along with what he expected to be his ulna. He had managed to get up, and get going.

Now, 500 yards later, he stopped to assess his injuries. His heart was pounding, his adrenaline was pumping! He was thankful for that latter part, it calmed down the worst of the pain…

He winced as he tore away the fabric over a wound close to his shoulder, open fracture… Great…

He traced the contours of his shoulder with his left hand, and it felt dislocated… Then again, it probably was…

The sharp ringing sound of a bullet sounded through the air next to him, he had no choice… He had to move on!

**Thank you for reading, and thanks for all the great comments so far!  
Hope you liked it!**

**Okay, it is only 300 and something words…**


	6. Hidden injury

**Request:**

**"Faye ****chapter 5 . Nov 23  
****very nice stories...how about oliver passing out due to a injury he was downplaying to felicity and dig?"**

Oliver knew it was bad. Knew that he should probably get it checked out… Someone had attempted to rob him on his way over to the foundry earlier that day.

He was getting dizzy and felt like puking his guts out, that was never good. The wound on his abdomen hadn't been too deep, or too large in any way, well… That's what he figured.

But now the world kept spinning in front of his eyes, and he was as mentioned, nauseous. Very nauseous!

He had changed into a different set of clothes when he got there. Ones that weren't cut open and full of blood. That way neither Felicity nor Diggle would worry about it. In fact they would never know about it…

He had to check on his wound. But he couldn't do it in the main room of the foundry. Felicity and Diggle would see that… And he didn't want to worry them…

It was just a stupid cut anyway. So why bother…?

It had been a stupid situation all together…

He stood up from where he was sitting on a chair by his suit. He had to fight to maintain his balance once he was upright. He managed, barely…

Without a word, he made his way over to the bathroom. Opened the door and stepped inside. Then he locked the door, and stripped off his dark navy-blue shirt.

The bandage he had put on himself an hour ago was soaked through with scarlet liquid.  
This was bad…

He dressed the wound again, washed his hands, and then he put on his shirt again. He took a look at the mirror, and noted that he was turning a bit pale… Maybe he should tell Diggle? Get him to stitch him up?

He buttoned the shirt and checked for blood on his hands. He had managed to keep them clean while buttoning.

Then he headed out the door.

Somewhere, just about halfway between the bathroom and his chair, everything just tilted. And then it went black.

…

"He's waking up!" it was Diggle's voice.

The room felt different, already before he opened his eyes. He wasn't at the foundry anymore. This was a much brighter place.

"Oh my God, Oliver! Are you okay?" Felicity…

"He's still a bit out of it, I don't think he'll answer straight away…" Diggle again…

Oliver managed to open his eyes to some degree. He saw a bright white room, he was laying in a bed with white covers. There was a television up in one corner, probably the same television that had been there since the mid-nineties…

…Hospital…

A minute passed before he managed to form any words. He was a bit embarrassed about what must have happened. He must have passed out…

"I'm fine…" he finally managed to say, his mouth a lot drier than he last remembered. "What happened?"

"You passed out at the foundry, from blood loss!" Diggle was angry, Oliver figured he had right to be… "You could have gotten yourself killed! You would have, if we hadn't been there!"

"I'm sorry..."

**Hope you liked it**

**Also hope that I didn't entirely miss it**


	7. Joyriding car-crash

**This one is based on the following request;  
****_oliver and tommy joyriding age about 15 in a car crash – Spitfire303_**

**Sorry it took so long...**

**Hope I didn't fail this city ;)**

* * *

They tore down the road outside the city. This was the best place to do so, anyway.

Oliver was in the driver's seat, while Tommy rode shotgun at the moment. The four-wheel-drive of the Audi Quattro gripped the asphalt as they pulled through another turn. It was so easy to just take the keys and go, even though they were barely 15…

"This is great!" Tommy yelled over the volume of the speakers playing some loud music.

"I know, right!" Oliver yelled back. This was the most fun he had had in a while. Riding down a sideway going just about 95 on the straight patches made him feel amazingly alive.

They closed in on another turn, Oliver slowed down to somewhere around 60 miles an hour, and started turning the wheel.

Two of the wheels lost their grip, but they made it through the left turn and Oliver stepped on it when the road straightened.

"Whoa, that was…" Tommy started, and evaluated whether he should go for scary or awesome, "AWESOME!"

"Yeah, AWESOME, a bit scary, but AWESOME!"

They headed for a right turn. Oliver was driving about 100 miles an hour, and was high on adrenaline. The turn came closer and closer, and Oliver played chicken with it. _How fast can I take that turn?_

He let go of the gas, and the speed slowed down a bit. A bit. Not enough.

At the fine speed of 50 they met the turn. Oliver managed to pull the car through half of it before all four wheels lost their grip and the Audi spun along the road five or six times before it left the road all together…

…

"Oliver" Tommy tried to see his friend, but it was too dark and the coupé light had stopped working after the crash. "Oliver!"

Everything hurt. Hurt bad.

Tommy managed to turn his head without too much pain. Then he tried to lift his left hand to shove Oliver, but it hurt too much. He started crying.

In the dim light he could see the form of Oliver, hanging over the deflated air-bag. The safety belt kept him upright, but he was still hanging over the steering wheel.

Tommy couldn't hear anything above his own sobbing. He couldn't hear, nor see Oliver breathe.  
Panic gripped at him. Had he lost his best friend?

His right arm didn't hurt as bad, and he managed to pull his cellphone out of his pocket, and flipped it open. Poor service, worth a try…

His thumb struggled with finding the digits as his vision blurred over with tears.

9-1-1 he managed, but his arm wouldn't lift the phone up to his ear.

"…r emergency" the person on the other side of the line asked as he finally got the phone on speaker.

"We crashed!" Tommy cried, "We were driving and we crashed! I think Oliver is dead!"

"Okay, what is your name? Where are you? Are there anyone else with you?"

"Tommy Merlyn, somewhere off old 129! I don't know exactly!" he sobbed, "It's just me and Oliver, and he's not answering me!"

"Okay, does he breathe, does he have a pulse?" the man on the other side of the line asked.

"I don't know!" Tommy cried, frustration filled him from head to toe. "I can't lift my arm!"

"How hurt are you? Can you feel your arms and legs? Does your back or neck hurt?" the semi-calm voice asked.

"Something is wrong with my left shoulder, and there is something sticking into my leg. I can feel it, it hurts…"

"Okay, and your back and neck?"

"My ribs hurt more…" Tommy answered between sobs, "No, it doesn't really hurt…"

"Good." the manly voice said, a bit relieved.

"Can you do something for me?" the man asked as soon as he had gotten it confirmed. "Can you try to be as quiet as you can, maybe you can hear your friend breathing… Don't be scared if you don't, it might just be your adrenaline that sorts it out…"

"Okay…" Tommy said and shut his mouth. He willed himself to stop crying for at least a little while.

And there it was, quiet, almost unrecognizable… A low sound as Oliver drew his breath, followed by an equally quiet sound as he let it out a few seconds later. A few more seconds later the cycle repeated…

Tommy cried of joy, he almost laughed before he remembered how badly his chest hurt.

"He breathes!" Tommy almost cheered into the phone.

"Great!" Tommy could almost hear the smile around the operator's mouth as he spoke. "Tommy, can you remember where you are closest to? There's a couple of ambulances headed your way, but it would be a great help if you knew more exactly where you are."

"Sorry, I don't…" Tommy said, with something resembling guilt in his voice. "We're outside the road, we spun around and left the road…"

"Can you see the road from where you are?"

"No, I can see a lake at the end of the headlights…"

"Okay, we better send out a chopper too then. Maybe it will be easier to find you from the air..."

…

The next day Tommy entered Oliver's hospital room.

He limped as he walked, and his left arm had been secured in a sling, with a wrap around. One thing was for sure, his left arm was going NOWHERE for the time being. His right wrist was in a brace, and he had a bandage wrapped around his calf where the metal thing had entered his leg.

He limped over to where Oliver laid in his bed, and sat down in the chair beside him.

Oliver had a cast running down his right arm, from his shoulder to his hand, and on his right leg a cast running from toe to hip. The left leg was set in cast from his knee and down. A few bandages covered cuts, but other than that… He smiled.

"Don't you ever do that to me again…" Tommy spoke into his own lap. Not quite able to meet Oliver's eyes.

Oliver's smile disappeared. He might be as high as possible on pain-killers, and he might not be able to feel all the places his body ached at the moment… But he understood that his friend had been scared, and that wasn't fun.

"Okay… I won't…" Oliver said and bowed his head.

"Thanks. You really scared me…" Tommy said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sorry…"

* * *

**Well...  
Hope you liked it!**


	8. Dislocated shoulder

**Based on the following request;  
**_**medicgirl**__**  
**__**Really liking these so far! You should write one where he dislocates his shoulder and needs one of the team to help him pop it back in. but it should be felicity or roy so they have a hard time causing him pain even to help him!**_

**Sorry it took a while...  
**

* * *

**Okay… First of all, I have to say… THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SET DISLOCATED SHOULDERS! This is the movie way… (It is do-able, but you are more likely to cause harm… = DON'T DO IT!)**

* * *

The fight had taken its toll on him. Maybe he was starting to get too old for this…? Probably not…

He just had to learn not to screw up. Learn how to avoid getting into hand-to-hand combat with men resembling grizzlies instead of humans. He had truly underestimated that man's speed and agility… And that had cost him…

Only five moves into the fight, the big man had managed to get a grip around Oliver's right arm. Then he had proceeded to twist his arm until Oliver's humerus disconnected from his scapula in the most painful way. Oliver had cried out in pain, only for the human grizzly behind him to bend his arm even more out of position.

He was sure the man had smiled as he dislocated his shoulder. He sure did something that resembled laughing…

The man had then let go of Oliver's arm, and the fight had continued. Oliver was sure that this was how mice felt when cats just played with them. No real end in sight. Just pain, INTENSE pain!

He couldn't say that he had saved his own ass this time. This time he had been lucky. He didn't like luck, it wasn't to depend upon…

This time it was a police car that had pulled up and distracted the grizzly man enough for Oliver to give him a knockout punch with his left elbow.

He stumbled to his feet, and grabbed his bow and arrows. The police officer that got out of the car told him to stop, but he had better things to do…

Oliver tried to string his bow, but his right arm hurt too much to function. He could move his fingers and his wrist, somewhat, but both his elbow and shoulder was locked! There was no escaping through the top of the buildings then…

"Hey, Stop!" the officer shouted for him again, this time with more authority in his voice. Oliver stopped. "Drop your weapon and get your hands above your head!"

Oliver dropped his bow, and turned his head towards the officer. Even turning his head ripped at his shoulder… He raised his left hand up above his head.

"Both your hands!"

"I can't" Oliver answered, the voice modifier disguising his real voice.

"Get your hands above your head!" the Police officer moved closer, and Oliver's heart started beating faster, "NOW!"

"I promise you, I can't! That guy dislocated my shoulder!" Oliver yelled back, and motioned towards the unconscious grizzly-man lying in the alley floor. He winced as his shoulder sent him a white-hot bolt of pain. _Note to self; Don't move your head!_

"Wait a minute…" the police officer was close now, "Your that Arrow guy…? Aren't ya?"

Oliver just waited, didn't want to answer not knowing the officer's opinion of him

"Well… Aren't ya?" the police officer's voice was much more relaxed and at the verge of friendly.

"Yeah, that's me…" Oliver answered, his voice so low that it could easily get lost in the evening breeze.

"You can take your arm down now… Sorry to disturb ya! Didn't see it was you in this dim light, ya know" the officer said as he pocketed his gun again.

"You came right on time, officer…" Oliver said as he brought his left arm down again. His voice was laced with pain.

"Ya alright?"

"As I said, my shoulder is dislocated…" Oliver answered after he had picked his bow back up again, and cradled his right arm to the utmost of his abilities. Which at the moment was keeping his elbow close to his torso, and not move it. That way the movement to his shoulder came down to a minimum too…

"Ya want me to set it for ya?" the officer asked.

"No, I'll just get one of my associates to set it for me…" Oliver said and inhaled sharply as another wave of pain rolled over him. "May I go?"

"Just one quick question, ya know… Why did you fight?"

"I was trying to get into that building there," Oliver said and motioned with his foot this time, "that guy was the bouncer…"

"Okay. Two, WHY?"

"My team and I suspect that there is" Oliver almost doubled over as he lost his grip of his right elbow, making it move an inch or two, "GAH!..."

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "We suspected they control a big drug cartel from this location…"

"Mhm…"

"Wouldn't advise you to go down there alone though… Bring a SWAT unit or something… Or wait a few weeks and let us take them…" Oliver's voice was strained with the pain he was in.

"Okay, ya can go…" The policeman looked over at the door, "I think we might just as well wait a couple of weeks. Ya want me to take him?"

"I don't think _I_ can…" Oliver hissed, he was sure his shoulder was about twice the size it should be, "Do as you please…"

The policeman nodded, "Well, get well soon…"

"Bye…"

…

It was a long painful walk back to the foundry. He couldn't ride his bike, his speeding hand was worth crap right now. And his microphone had been crushed… He couldn't contact anyone from the group either.

45 minutes later he stumbled inside the cellar, at the moment Felicity was the only one there.

"Oh my God, I was so worried!" she said as leaped up as soon as he hit the bottom of the stairs, and went for a hug. Which sent Oliver to his knees, clutching his right arm to his side.

The agony from the abused tendons was like fire, fire that just kept on burning. Like napalm… It was intense!

"Are you hurt?" her eyes were big as saucers as she realized that she had caused Oliver pain.

"Shoulder. Dislocated." Oliver managed to croak out between sharp breaths.

"Oh, you should be at the hospital!" Felicity started.

"No, just set it…"

"I can't!" Felicity almost shouted.

"Just. Do. It."

"I don't know how!"

"I'll tell you!" Oliver bargained.

Felicity looked at Oliver kneeling on the floor for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Okay, well… Tell me!"

…

After she had helped him up to a standing position again, and placed his bow and arrows away, Oliver started his lecture.

"First. You need to help me out of this jacket, and shirt…" Oliver said, but he couldn't help the smile escaping his lips at the end.

"You mean…" Felicity trailed off…

"Yeah, I need to be stripped to the waist…" he knew it was going to hurt very, very much. But at least the thought of Felicity helping him undress comforted him a bit.

Felicity took a hold of the zipper on the jacket and started pulling it down.

"Ow!" Oliver hissed as the action caused him more pain than he had expected it to do.

"Sorry!" Felicity said and stopped.

"Just. Just keep going…" he said and swallowed, trying to keep it together

Felicity went back to pulling down the zipper, only this time she did it even slower. She blushed as she finished unzipping the jacket.

Then she steadied Oliver's right arm, as he worked his left arm out of the sleeve. When he was done with the task, he took a hold of his right arm himself and motioned for her to help him out of the right sleeve.

Felicity slid a small hand over Oliver's injured shoulder as she tried to take the jacket off with as little pain as possible.

Her breath caught as she saw the bruise forming underneath his t-shirt. No doubt, it had to be painful.

"Find some scissors…" Oliver said after he had gathered himself again.

…

After finding a pair, she returned to Oliver. They stood and lingered in front of each other for a little while before they did any more.

"Cut off my shirt…"

Felicity started cutting away on the fabric. She cut one long cut along the back of his shirt, and one along the top of his shoulder. Oliver thought it would have been excellent foreplay if it hadn't hurt as much. He had to remember that for another occasion…

The bruise was massive; it extended down below his elbow. Which may or may not be injured as well… Up to the where his neck started and almost as far down as the bottom of his ribs.

Oliver saw Felicity's frightened expression. He took a few steps back, so that he could half-sit on the counter behind him.

"Come here…" he whispered and looked up at Felicity standing in front of him.

She moved closer, until she was standing close enough to feel heat radiating off him.

Oliver put his right foot up on a ledge under him, this way he could rest his right arm on his right thigh.

He then lifted his left hand up behind Felicity's neck, and caressed the nape of her neck. The act invited her closer, close enough to kiss.

He let his left hand travel up and down her back as they kissed, lingering at all the right places. Just right… His body trembled, whether it was by pain or lust… That he wasn't sure of…

She played with his hair, brushed her hands over his features. She let her right hand trail down and grab his muscly left upper arm, before her hand trailed even further south and rested on his left hip.  
Her breath was jagged, caught up in the moment…

…

It took them a few minutes to cool down again. Both of them were blushing by the fact that they had let their emotions get the better of them at the foundry.

"Thought you didn't want to be the woman I loved…" Oliver said after a long, but far from embarrassing silence.

"And I thought that was a thing of the past…" Felicity said with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile. It was about a year since she had uttered those words to him, it had lasted almost four months… But then they had found their way back to each other, and stayed there.

…

Oliver grunted as a fire-ball seemed to hit his shoulder. Endorphins had calmed his pain for a while, but it started acting up again…

"Set my shoulder? Please!?" Oliver plead as he pushed off the counter.

"Right! How do I do it?" Felicity asked as Oliver started getting down to his knees again. Making it easier for short Felicity to get a good grip of his shoulder.

"Now this was the way I learned it on the island… There are better ways, less painful ways. But this is how I'm used to it… You put one hand in front of my shoulder like this," Oliver said as he guided Felicity's right hand in front of his swollen shoulder joint, "And you put your left hand on this side of my spine. That way you have some leverage… And PULL!"

"Really?!" Felicity asked, "I'm not going to be strong enough!"

"Sarah had no problems doing it!"

"Sarah is, was, much stronger than me!"

"Just try!" Oliver was getting agitated. He hated to have anything set, he had done it in a hospital once with the expertise and the right ways and the pain meds and all… But it had still hurt just as badly for him as the Lian Yu kind of way…

"Should I count?"

"No. Just do it when you are ready!"

A few seconds later she thrust her right hand towards herself, as hard as she could. Oliver wound up on the floor gasping for air, but the shoulder remained outside its socket…

"I'm sorry!" Felicity said over and over as she tried to get Oliver to calm down. "I'm just not strong enough…"

…

"I can come back later!" was Roy's first words when he entered the foundry and found Felicity hugging a bare-chested Oliver.

"No! Roy! Come here!" Oliver yelled after him as he was about to exit the door again, "I need some help…"

"With what?"

"My shoulder…"

Roy climbed down the stairs and was shocked by the sight of Oliver's shoulder.

"Tell you later…" Oliver said when he realized Roy was about to ask how it had happened.

He then gave the same instructions to Roy as he had given to Felicity earlier.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're not! Just get my shoulder back where it's supposed to be!"

"But it's going to hurt!"

"It already hurts, it won't hurt as much when it gets back in place!"

"But…"

"No buts! Just set it!" Oliver commanded.

It didn't take on the first try, but on the second one Roy managed to pop Oliver's shoulder right back into its socket again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" Roy said as Oliver hissed and grunted of pain.

"It's good! You made it!" Oliver said when he finally re-gained control.

* * *

**Okay… First of all, I have to say… THIS IS NOT THE WAY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SET DISLOCATED SHOULDERS! This is the movie way… (It is do-able, but you are more likely to cause harm… = DON'T DO IT!)**

**A more correct way would be the way where you pull outward, with someone to somehow hold the injured person in place. If you're alone with said injured person, he/she can be held in place by placing your foot in their armpit.  
It can also be done by rotating the arm outwards…  
But unless you're Oliver Queen or Dean Winchester, or somewhere in the middle of no-where on the top of a mountain (more than a day of trekking from the nearest road and without cellphone service), go see a doctor.**

* * *

**Do you think I should make this into a separate story?**


	9. Tortured in Hong Kong

**I've started posting the longer, and re-written version of the previous chapter.  
You can find it if you click on my profile-name and scroll down until you find a story named 'Arrow The injured shoulder**'...  
**-Just thought that I should let you know...**

**This is based off of this request:  
**_**Megth chapter 6 . Mar 7  
Very good so far - can never get enough of Oliver hurt! What about one where Oliver is being tortured, but not on the island.**_

**I hope it lived up to your expectations, and that I didn't go too far... **

**Hope you... *Enjoy* is the wrong word here right...?**

Light found its way through his lids as he started to regain consciousness. His side felt bruised, and his right leg felt broken. He was tied to a chair, not good…

The iron taste in his mouth, along with the sore, warm feeling radiating from his jaw told him that he had been hit by something, or someone.

He managed to raise his head up, the room was darker than he had first expected. Concrete walls, only one steel door and one single, dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Memories came flooding back to him as he realized where he was. He was in Hong Kong again. Someone had hit him with a car and dragged him off to this location. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

He shifted his weight, and hissed as bruised ribs on both sides complained.

He tried to get his hands loose, but the person whom had tied him up had done a master job. There was no way he could get loose from this without help. Nor would it be any help to make his chair fall over. The chair itself was tied to a pillar behind him. A pillar which only use was this…

It was placed in the middle of the room, and it was the only pillar in the room. It was not to support the roof, but to tie people up against…

…

The heavy door opened and a young Chinese woman walked in. It could have been Shado a few years back, could have been her younger sister… She was pushing a trolley in front of her. She came to a halt a few feet away from where Oliver sat tied to the chair. Then she lifted the towel hiding what was lying on the trolley.

Oliver's pulse sped up as blades, hammers, sledges, all sorts of different tools and guns were revealed in front of him. His throat went dry.

"Now, let's have a little fun!" the young woman, barely out of her teens, said as she lowered herself to look directly into his eyes.

Oliver tried to kick out with his legs, maybe he could manage to knock her unconscious. A few inches of momentum later, hemp rope cut into his skin just above his ankles. And his broken leg, yeah - definitely broken, seemed to give out a little. He almost cried out, but he managed to avoid it. He wouldn't give her the pleasure, he COULDN'T give her the pleasure.

"Now. You didn't think we were going to make it that easy for you? Now did you?" her voice was an absolute opposite to her style. She was dressed in dark, rugged and heavy combat clothes. But her voice was smooth as velvet, and fit her age.

Oliver fought against the urge to cry as leg continued striking him with lava-hot spears of pain. He had to keep quiet, had to keep some control. Hopefully Roy and Diggle could find him with Felicity's help, if they weren't taken too…

The woman smiled as she pushed herself back to her feet and grabbed one of the smaller knives. Then she stepped in closer.

"See this knife;" she started as she sat down on Oliver's right thigh, sending what seemed like billions of nerve-endings in disagreement with their neighbors, "It's my favorite knife. It's not all that big, but it will still hurt a lot… Just like me…"

Oliver was too busy with sucking air through his teeth to really catch on to what the lady was saying. All he really could understand right now was that his leg bone was in more than one piece, and that it hurt.

She stood back up, relieving Oliver's injured leg of the extra pressure. Then she cut open his shirt, and started working on his chest.

He didn't feel the initial cut before she had already started the second one. She slowed down once she started with the second one. Taking her sweet time, stretching the agony as far as it would stretch.

The second cut he felt from the blade touched his skin until it was lifted five inches later. He could feel the stinging as the knife sliced through his skin and divided fibers in his muscles.

"My boss wants to know what you're doing here, he wants to know what you want with the package" she let the knife trace down Oliver's upper arm, carving a deep bleeding valley as she did so, "and he wants to know how you got to know about it at all… And yeah… Who you're working with…"

He felt the warm liquid pouring from the edges of the wounds. Crimson red making its way down the face of his torso.

Oliver realized that this young woman was a master at what she was doing. The cuts hurt, she played with him and he could feel how something inside him screamed for help, screamed for mercy… The cuts were precise, some deep, some shallow. They bled, but not dangerously…

She knew where to cut, she knew where she could stab. This was all a game to her… When Oliver looked up, he saw her face and it scared him. She looked like she enjoyed this.

"Now, you can tell me everything you know, or I'll keep going… Remember, this is just the start!" she whispered into his ear right before she thrust the knife into his thigh.

Oliver bit back a cry threatening to escape his lips. The sharp pain made him get goose bumps all over. The unknown woman tried to pull the knife back, but it had lodged into his bone. She gripped the handle and jiggled it until it came loose. The pain Oliver felt was excruciating.

…

Thee quarters of an hour later, she dried off the blood that stained the knife and placed it back on the trolley. Then she grabbed the next instrument in line. This was a twelve-inch survival knife.

A double edged, saw on one side, twelve-inch survival knife with a white antler handle. Oliver swallowed hard as he saw her pick it up.

"I told you that last knife was my favorite…" she smiled as she looked over at the knife she had just put down, "that's because it resembles me!"

Then she lifted the massive knife she was holding instead, "This one I love for what it's able to do…"

A sick smile spread across her face like wildfire. Oliver felt panic gripping at him, steadily gaining a better hold of him.

She kneeled down in front of him, and started slicing up his jeans. The cold cellar air hit his skin, and acted soothingly on his injuries. When his legs were exposed, she made a statement about how sharp the knife was as she shaved some of the hair on Oliver's legs.

Oliver couldn't tell her, that would put others at risk. It would put more than just the rest of the team at risk, it could literally put the whole world at risk…

His breath hitched as the girl slammed the blunt handle of the knife against the place were his leg was most definitely fractured. The pain radiating from his leg made him buckle over and caused his ribs and the wounds on his upper body to spread out even more pain.

As he sat there with his chest pressed against his lap, he could clearly see why his leg hurt as much as it did. Six inches or so below his knee, his leg took an odd turn left and there were bones pressing against his skin trying to break through to the surface. The sight was awful!

She kicked him in the shoulder to make him sit back up. It was effective, Oliver had no chance at staying put in the previous position. As her army-boot connected with the front of his left shoulder, Oliver could hear a sickening pop, and he could feel as tendons and ligaments gave away for his shoulder to tear out of its socket.

This time he had no choice, he had no chance at keeping from letting his pain surface. He let out a long hauled cry of pain, before he sat back and let tears flow freely from his eyes. The sheer amount of the pain short circuited almost everything else as he sat there weeping.

The woman paused, let Oliver sit and feel the burn, feel the agony for a few minutes. Just let him soak in it…

"Ready to tell me what you know now?" she smiled as she cupped Oliver's face with one tiny hand. "Remember, I still haven't played with my guns…"

Fear and stubbornness battled within Oliver. Crushing pain throbbed violently throughout his body. He knew that he would get killed eventually if he didn't get rescued, but he couldn't let fear take control of him and make him tell her what she wanted to know.

He had to push through this, had to make it through to the other side of this interrogation. One aching breath at the time.

"FORGET IT!" Oliver yelled back at her, he was not about to give up on the world just yet…

…

"Truth be told, I expected you to break about eight hours ago…" the Chinese lady wearing the military-ish clothing said. "And here we are…"

She placed the current knife, a dull army-style combat knife, down.

"You're just about my perfect Christmas present, aren't you?" she said and leaned her weight on Oliver's right leg again.

He was beyond trying to keep quiet. That he didn't care for any more. Now he just tried to focus on breathing, and not telling her what she wanted to know.

He screamed as she pushed down on his leg with her full weight. She was a tiny woman, but she sure knew how to cause pain. His face contorted with suffering, his body felt like it was about to collapse where he sat, and there were no end in sight.

She stood back up and picked up the same sledgehammer she had used about three hours ago. It had his dried blood all over it.

She swung it through the air like she practiced with a baseball-bat. "You know, a dislocated kneecap might not be all that serious… It mostly depends on what force the cap was forced out of its location with…"

She turned to face him again. She smirked as she saw her masterpiece.

Oliver was sitting there, barely able to hold his torso up. Blood dripped from his busted lip and his whole figure stated immense agony.

"A shattered kneecap on the other hand… Well… That's trouble!" she continued swinging the sledge through the air…

Oliver knew he probably should freak out, but he had no strength left for that. He had no strength left for anything…

"Relax, that'll wait for tomorrow…" the velvet voice spoke, "I'll just do one more thing now, then I'll leave the rest for tomorrow!"

She stepped closer, pulled the sledgehammer up and swung it through the air with great force. A firework of pain exploded from the middle of his right leg. Right where it was already broken.

The pain was so intense, so almighty that he had no chance at screaming, had no chance at crying… He buckled over, unable to move at his own will, unable to take comfort in that it would be the last blow for tonight…

The woman packed up her things and opened the door, then she walked out of there like nothing had happened…

…

Ten minutes later, Oliver managed to sit back up. The bones in his lower right leg was now shattered. His left shoulder, elbow and thumb, along with his right wrist was dislocated. He had a total of at least seven fractures to his arms, and he was sure that none of his ribs were whole.

He was full of new cuts and bruises…  
…But he had kept his mouth shut. He hadn't told her a thing!

…

Shots were fired, screaming, shouting!

Oliver didn't know whether to be scared or not. It was the first thing other than the voice of the woman that he had heard.

Suddenly someone crashed through the door. It hadn't been locked, because Oliver had no chance at opening it himself. And the guard outside had looked like he could bench-press a tractor.

Now he was lying on the floor, in his own pool of crimson, as Diggle knelt down in front of Oliver.

"Oh man!" Roy said from the door, "Are you alive?!"

"Barely…" Oliver managed to muster enough strength to speak.

"Where are you hurt?" Dig asked as he tried to figure out Oliver's status.

Oliver didn't answer straight away, he didn't know how to answer… Didn't know what to say…

"Oliver, where are you hurt?!" Dig repeated a little louder, as he made eye-contact with Oliver.

"My left leg is all right… I think…"

"Shit…"

"Yeah…"

"How 'bout your back and neck?" Diggle asked as he proceeded to cut the ropes capturing Oliver. "Is it safe to move you? Or…?"

"Nothing wrong with my back or neck either…" Oliver groaned as the tension from the ropes around his wrist subsided and he was able to bring his arms in front of himself again.

"Can you walk?" Roy asked as he also moved in closer.

"No. Right leg… err… it's broken…" Oliver managed to explain as he guided his left arm into a more comfortable position, still dislocated…

**I still can't figure out why there is the word 'drabble' in the headline here... Because 2 259 words is no 'drabble'...**

**And yeah... As always...  
If you want any of these to be in longer versions, shout out to me!  
-And I'll se what I can do...**


	10. Injured ankle

**Thank you guys so much for all the awesome reviews! **

**This story is based off of this request;**  
**SARacoon ****chapter 9 . Mar 12 ****  
"Gosh poor baby. I'm a sucker for whumpage, so def liked this. Would like this as a longer version, or any of you others. Would really like one where O and F are somewhere isolated in forest or something and O is badly hurt with F having to care for him and drag along."**

**Sorry it took a while... Hope ya'll enjoy it!**

The campfire burned idly as Oliver looked up at the night sky. It had been forever since he had done something like this. Something completely selfish, something that was just for joy and pleasure.

He had to admit, this was _the_ most memorable date he had ever arranged. And it was for his girl, Felicity.

He hadn't believed his own ears when she had told him that she wanted to go camping. He had never thought about her like that. She usually lived in a jungle of gadgets and wi-fi, but she actually asked for a camping-trip with a tent in the woods.

They had walked for five hours to get to their first camp. They had planned it as a long-weekend hike, just the two of them at a place where cellphone reception was a foreign word, and you could spend weeks without bumping into another soul.

The stars above them shone bright, and Felicity enjoyed every last bit of it. She had suggested a hiking trip because that was the way she knew she would get Ollie all to herself. And as much as she liked being a bitch with wi-fi, she loved Oliver more. The scenery was a pure bonus.

They sat outside their tent watching the stars as the hours went by, Felicity nestled neatly up against Oliver, and Oliver stroking her blanket-covered back.

It was the perfect date. And this was just the first day…

…

The next morning they woke up around 9 a.m. The sun was already high above the horizon and it was the beginning of a great day. The temperature was also just right, not cold, and not too hot to hike in.

They packed their tent and then proceeded to eat breakfast.

Felicity smiled at Oliver as he told her that he had never seen sticks and shrubbery never looking as good on a person as it did right now stuck to Felicity's still un-brushed hair.

They cleaned out their campsite and picked up their bags, ready to hike on.

…

The hours passed by, and the sun kept blessing them with sunbeams. The scenery changed from new forest with a lot of underbrush to a more mature forest where the pines stood tall against the sky.

Every now and then they would see small game passing through the forest. Some of the animals had never seen humans before, and had therefore no relation to being scared of them. The closest they got to a hare was six feet, and Felicity managed to get some great photos of it.

"This is fun!" Felicity cheered as they trekked towards their next campsite. On the map it looked like a clearing by the water. The perfect place to set up camp.

"Yeah, it is!" Oliver agreed, awestruck by the size of the trees surrounding them. Massive sequoia trees stood tall out of the ground, one taller than the other.

They didn't talk much as they strolled though the woods, they just walked beside each other, holding hands. Enjoying the silence and the company.

…

They reached the planned campsite a little after 4 p.m. And it was even more beautiful than they could ever have expected. The small lake curved around a bend, making it look like it was a part of a great river. The sandy banks were golden and wildflower bloomed at the edge of it.

In the distance they could see high mountains and deep valleys. Just like if you google for perfect mountain scenery, only better…

They both stood there watching the view for a couple of minutes. Hand in hand, Felicity's head resting on Oliver's shoulder, and his head resting on top of hers.

"I'll go get something to build a campfire with…" Oliver said after a while, and kissed Felicity's forehead, "why don't you unpack the tent, we can set it up together when I get back…"

"Sounds like a fantastic idea!"

…

Oliver gathered up a pile of wood in no time. The fallen branches made it easy to find firewood in all sizes. He was on his way back to camp when he stepped wrong and fell over.

He let out a sharp yelp, and immediately understood that something was wrong. His ankle throbbed, pulsated… He bit back the urge to cry.

"Oliver?" Felicity's voice sounded from where they had planned to set up their tent. "Ollie? Was that you?"

Oliver tried to put some weight on his right ankle, only to find that it was excruciating. Another cry of pain escaped his lips, and he groaned as the agony radiated through his leg, making him believe that every cell in his leg hated his brain.

"Yeah!" he shouted back to her, "Can you come over here and help me a bit?"

"What's up?" she asked as she climbed over the little hill between him and where they had put their backpacks.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Oliver on the ground clutching his right ankle. His face contorted with pain.

"What happened!?" she threw herself to her knees beside him. Her hands hovering above his own.

"Stepped down on it wrong, lost my footing…" he winced as he managed to bump his heel into the ground, "aaaarghhh… And I think I broke my ankle…"

Felicity's eyes grew wide, "Broke, like in fractured?"

Oliver nodded, his jaw set against the pain.

"Wait here a minute!" *beat* "stupid choice of words… Forget it, I'll be right back!"

She soon returned with her cellphone and the first-aid kit they had brought along. She checked the reception as she zipped the kit open. No bars, not even emergency reception…

"Well, looks like we can't call for help…" she stated and handed her phone over to Oliver.

"Yeah… looks like it!" Oliver sighed, he knew that it would cause him a lot of pain to get out of these woods.

"I need to take a look at your ankle… Do you mind if I take off your boot and your sock?"

Oliver had been through this before. He knew he would be at the verge of crying before she would have gotten the shoe off…

"Be careful…" he said with a nervous voice as he prepared himself for the pain to come.

She unlaced the boot with cautious hands, doing her very best to avoid jostling his foot. She could see how Oliver's foot had already begun to swell before she got the shoe completely off.

Oliver let out a painful moan as Felicity started to work the boot off his foot. A painful procedure to say the least.

Then she started to roll his sock off his foot, she felt sorry for him as she revealed the bruise that had already started forming. Oliver was tensed up, trying to fight the urge to whimper.

"That looks painful!" Felicity said as she grabbed an ace-bandage out of the first-aid kit.

"Thank you, I can feel it!" Oliver answered through gritted teeth. He allowed himself to let his guard down around Felicity, that also meant that he sometimes admitted when he was hurt or in pain.

"Sorry!"

Felicity started to put the bandage around Oliver's foot, starting at his toes. She knew she should do it tight. She stopped in her tracks as Oliver let out a painful moan.

"Just keep going!" he said after a few seconds when he realized that she had stopped. "You're doing a great job!"

He knew that this was the right thing to do, it would make it easier for him later on.

She continued wrapping the bandage tight around Oliver's injured foot. Covering the bruising and the swelling.

When she was done wrapping his foot and ankle, she scooted closer and placed his leg on her shoulder. This action was followed by a puzzled look on Oliver's face.

"You should keep your leg elevated…"

"Right…"

…

"Maybe I should get you back to camp now? How are you feeling?" Felicity asked after about 20 minutes of Oliver resting his leg on top of her shoulder.

"Better…" Oliver answered as he pushed his upper body off the forest floor. "Just, help me up, please"

His ankle didn't feel all that bad anymore, he could probably walk by himself by tomorrow again. Because this wasn't a fracture after all… The pain was almost gone by now, but he knew that it would be best not to walk on it just yet.

Felicity carefully placed his leg down on the ground again. Probably as carefully as humanly possible, because it didn't really hurt.

She rose up to her feet and extended her arms for Oliver to grab onto. Then she leaned against the weight as Oliver pulled himself to one foot.

Felicity moved in close once Oliver was upright, placing herself under his right arm for support. She might be a lot shorter than him, and far from as strong as him, but she had experience on this subject. Well if you transferred injured legs to drunk beyond reason…

Oliver grimaced as the sensation of sharp knives jamming into his ankle returned. The temporary pain relief had been due to the fact that he hadn't moved his leg in about half an hour. His leg hurt, and it was definitely broken!

"Ow!" he almost shouted as he jerked back his leg, lifting weight off it.

"That's what you get for trying to step on it!" Felicity said a bit annoyed at her boyfriend's foolish action. "Why would you do that?"

Oliver sucked in some air before he answered, "It had stopped hurting, figured it was just a sprain and that it was all better…"

He adjusted his weight before continuing, "I was mistaken…"

"You don't say…" Felicity said with a glare, "We'll have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!"

"Gaaah…" Oliver growled, "You could just leave me here, while you hike back and get help…"

"I'm not leaving you here!"

"I was on an almost abandoned island for a while you know…"

"Yeah, but I'm still not leaving you!"

…

The next morning when Felicity woke up bright and early, she was met with eyes already staring into hers. Oliver looked worn and tired.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" she asked after a few seconds of studying his face.

He shook his head, "No, I didn't…"

"That bad…?" she asked as Oliver placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't worry about it…" Oliver yawned, his back creaked as he stretched.

…

Six hours later, they was making their way through the forest floor. They had switched backpacks, leaving Felicity with Oliver's 110l pack. Needless to say she looked like she was drowning in it.

On top of that, she was supporting Oliver. They had managed to make a crutch out of a branch they had found, but it was only one… So Felicity had to help him…

They had stopped every 50 yards, checking for reception. It had been the same crushing message each time up until now. For the last four hours they had been hiking slowly, and in Oliver's opinion; painfully, through the woods. Taking the shortest trail, with the least differential in height. The best available route…

They pulled to a halt once again. Felicity picked out a bottle of water in her backpack, which Oliver was carrying, and gave it to Oliver first.

He took a sip and handed it back to her. She could easily see that her boyfriend was in pain, the way he squinted his eyes, the way his muscles tensed up… She felt sorry for him…

After taking a sip of water herself, she placed it back into the pocket of the pack and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. She smiled when the screen lit up, and showed her not one, but two bars.

"We've got a winner!" she cheered as she dialed 9-1-1, not quite sure if it was the right situation for that… They weren't in a life or death situation, but she didn't know who else to call…

Holding her phone to her ear by the shoulder, she picked out the compass in her pocket and gave it to Oliver. He smiled where he stood, then he picked up the map hanging in a map case around his neck. He hobbled over to a log laying on the forest floor, sat down and found their coordinates as Felicity got through to the 9-1-1 central.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"Hey!" Felicity all but cheered, "I'm Felicity Smoak, I'm on a hike with my boyfriend, and we think he managed to break his ankle… We're about 13 hours of regular hiking away from anywhere. Can you send someone to get us? Oliver is finding our coordinates now…"

The pure joy, and relief of Felicity's voice threw the operator a little off guard. People don't usually cheer when they call 9-1-1…

"Yeah, just give me the coordinates then… And I will get someone to come and pick you two up."

After giving the operator their location, they talked a minute or two more. They answered some simple questions and got clarification that someone had been sent to pick them up. That it might take a couple of hours because of the place they were at, and that they might as well settle down.

…

Almost two and a half hours later the sound of engines broke the silence. Oliver and Felicity had made a small bonfire and were sitting on the big log as two six-wheel-ATVs topped a small hill some hundred yards away.

They waved and shouted at the man, who almost instantly saw them and sped over to where they were sitting.

They were rescued.

…

On the way back, Oliver cussed himself for this accident. It had wrecked his big plan for the weekend… He looked over at his backpack, which was strapped to the back of the ATV he was on. In the rain cover pocket there was a small box, hidden within a pair of rolled up socks…

He had a plan for the last evening of their trip. In front of a lake he had visited a few times in his youth, surrounded by evergreen trees, a little cabin and with majestic mountains in the back. He was going to get down on one knee, look Felicity deep in the eyes and ask her to marry him.

**(I will try to make a longer version of 'tortured in Hong Kong'... I just need to figure out how to write it first... -Will probably come in a seperate story... Like chapter 8, 'dislocated shoulder', can now be found as a seperate story under the name "Arrow The injured shoulder"  
...And yeah... That one is still not finished as of this date...  
But I'll try to post more soon!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
